The conventional technique for recovering a deeply impacted tooth is to bond a bracket with a gold chain attachment in order to anchor the impacted booth. Following this, it is required to level and align the remaining dentition in the arch to serve as an anchor unit against which the impacted tooth is leveraged. As a result, movement of the impacted tooth has to wait until the remainder of the arch is aligned sufficiently so it can accept a stiff archwire. Then, the tooth is tied to the main archwire and tugged on to force eruption of the impacted tooth. The most difficult aspect of bringing down an impacted tooth is maneuvering it into the oral cavity. Once this is achieved, many types of auxiliary archwires are utilized to guide the tooth into the proper position. All of these designs use the main archwire or a transpalatal arch as the anchor unit for the movement of the impacted tooth. The cuspid tooth is the most commonly impacted tooth; however, these arrangements are applicable to other impacted teeth such as the anterior teeth or premolars.